Wehrmacht soldier
Characteristics Like their Return to Castle Wolfenstein counterparts, Wehrmacht soldiers are the most frequently encountered enemies. Seven types exist. *The standard Heer (Army land forces component of the Wehrmacht) soldiers, wearing a field grey uniform and the distinctive grey German helmet, and equipped with a MP 40. *Heer soldiers, wearing an olive green uniform and a patrol cap, and equipped with a Kar98. *Heer soldiers, wearing a field green uniform with the distinctive green German helmet, and equipped with a Kar98. These guys are only found in the "Hospital" level. *Heer officers, wearing an olive green uniform and a peaked cap, and equipped with a MP 40. *Wehrmacht soldiers without their uniform, wearing a white pajamas and equipped with a MP 40, only encountered during the fourth side mission "Officer's Mansion". *The Luftwaffe (Army air forces component of the Wehrmacht) soldiers, wearing a blue pilot uniform and equipped with a MP 40, only encountered during the eighth mission "Air Field". *And the Luftwaffe officers, wearing a blue pilot uniform and a patrol cap, and equipped with a MP 40, one encountered at the end of the eighth mission "Air Field" and the others during the ninth mission "Zeppelin". They have no innate superhuman abilities, and aren't very durable to damage and have only 15 health points, however, they will almost always have B.J. outnumbered and they use this to their advantage. Wehrmacht soldiers are encountered in nearly every area in the game; they don't patrol the sewers making them an ideal way to avoid conflicts with them. There is also a one time encounter with General Wolfgang Statz in the "Officer's Mansion" near the end of the level. He behaves just like the regular Heer with a MP 40 and even has the same health. He has an officer's peaked cap with a German trench coat signifying his rank above all the regular soldiers. Some soldiers equipped with Kar 98 can attack B.J. even those weapon do not have scope attach to them. Strategy The Wehrmacht soldiers are the grunts of the Nazi Army. They are the most easier enemies and are encountered in the greatest numbers, and will use that to their advantage. They will stick to machine gun nests, and when B.J kills the one manning it, another will move in his place. Wehrmacht soldiers individually aren't much of a threat, they fall quickly to every weapon. Wehrmacht officers present can direct soldiers into battle. Dealing with them "en masse" usually means taking a few out at a time. Using the MP 40 is a good choice, as the Wehrmacht soldiers tend to use it. On extremely rare occassion, they are found using Panzerschrecks. Locations Virtually every level contains them. They are found in all parts of Isenstadt. They are first encountered during the first mission "Train Station". Equipment Heer soldier with field grey uniform *MP 40 or Panzerschreck (rarely) *Mdl. 24 Grenade Heer soldier with olive green uniform and Heer soldier with field green uniform *Kar98 *Mdl. 24 Grenade Others *MP 40 *Mdl. 24 Grenade Notes *During the fourth mission, "Farm," when you have to stop in the Raven's Nest, you can talk to some Wehrmacht soldiers. Some will be just generally rude, while others may not exactly be polite, but they won't yell or say anything insulting to you. This shows that not all of the soldiers were complete Nazis, or some were polite enough to treat others well. *All of the soldiers speak English, though there are times where they speak English sentences with some German words. *There is a glitch where when you go very close to a soldier wielding a Kar98, he will not shoot you. *There are very few cases where an enemy will appear armed with a Panzershreck and most are either scripted or part of missions. One of the few exceptions is that one possible spawn wave in the square in Midtown outside the Paranormal Base may include a Panzershreck on the roof where the base exit is (if the player entered at ground level) or on the ground nearby (if the player has just exited the Paranormal Base). See also *SS soldier (WOLF 2009) *Sniper Gallery WOLF2009-Wehrmacht Soldier.png|Heer soldier with a field grey uniform WOLF2009-Wehrmacht Soldier 2.png|Heer soldier with an olive green uniform and a patrol cap WOLF2009-Wehrmacht Soldier 4.png|Heer soldier with a field green uniform WOLF2009-Wehrmacht officer.png|Heer officer WOLF2009-Wehrmacht Soldier 3.png|Wehrmacht soldiers with white pajamas Luftwaffe soldier.png|Luftwaffe soldier Luftwaffe officer.png|Luftwaffe officer WOLF2009-General Kreig.png|Wolfgang Statz WOLF2009-Wehrmacht Soldier Waiting.png|Two Heer soldiers waiting WOLF2009-Wehrmacht Soldier MG 42.png|Heer soldier with a MG 42 Category:Wolfenstein Enemies